All Alone
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: phineas and OC  Ferb and OC


Phineas Flynn sat in his backyard with his step brother Ferb when their best friends Dallas, Ashley, and Isabella walked in.  
"hey Phineas" Dallas smiled  
"hey" he smiled back  
She pulled out her iPod and sat beside him and said  
"want to listen with me?"  
"sure" he replied and took the headphone.  
They had to sit close together so the phones wouldn't fall out and Isabella glared fiercely at Dallas.  
Dallas smirked back and kissed Phineas' cheek.  
He blushed and kissed hers back, and hugged her.  
She smiled evilly at Isabella, whom was fuming.  
'if looks could kill' Dallas thought as she searched through her iPod.  
She settled on the song happy ending by Avril Lavigne.  
When the song ended Ferb said  
"I'm going on a walk with Ashley"  
"okay" Phineas replied  
They exited the back yardand Isabella said  
"I'm leaving" and stomped out  
"what's her problem" Phineas murmured  
"honestly Phin you are so oblivious" Dallas laughed  
"what do you mean?" he asked  
"she's jealous of us" Dallas laughed "she has a crush on you"  
Before be could answer she helped him up, and put his hands on her hips, and put her hands around his neck and they danced gracefully around the backyard.  
"she likes me?" he asked as they danced  
"duh. She has since like ever. Your turning 17 in 3 months. how have you not noticed by now" Dallas laughed  
Phineas blushed a deep red color and said  
"honestly... Im in love with someone"  
Her heart sank and she tried to sound cheerful as she said  
"who?"  
"I can't tell you" he murmured  
"why?" she asked and added slyly "is it me?"  
He didn't answer and looked away. She slid a hand off his neck and put it on his cheek and made him look at her.  
"Phin, do you love me?"  
"yes" he murmured  
"really!" she gasped  
"yes. I do love you"  
"I love you to!" she replied and pulled his closer while they spun. She leaned back and met his gaze and they stopped spinning and leaned in.  
Right before their lips met Linda yelled  
"kids! Come in for a second!"  
They sighed and she kissed his cheek and skipped inside.  
She satmon the couch and he sat beside her and Linda said  
"where are Ferb and Ashley?"  
"they are on a walk. We will fill them in later" Phineas replied  
"okay" she replied "Lawrence, Vivian, Randy, Gayle, Theresa, Tim, and I are going on a cruise for work"  
"how long will you be gone?" Phineas asked  
"I'm not sure" Linda replied "but I will call you"  
"okay when do you leave?" Dallas asked  
"now. They are waiting for me on the ship. I have to go" she kissed their foreheads and ran out the door  
Phineas grabbed Dallas' hand and said  
"wanna spend the night?"  
"of course!" she smiled and leaned into his side with her head on his shoulder.  
He leaned his head on hers and after a few minutes she looked up at him. They leaned in and once again before their lips could meet Ferb and Ashley came in.  
"why do they smell like beer" Dallas asked  
"I think that... Bad things happened. Look at their appearance" Phineas murmured  
Dallas gaped at them and said  
"fail. I haven done that with you and I'm supposed to be the bad one!"  
"we haven't even had a chance to kiss" Phineas pointed out  
Dallas looked at him again and leaned in and pressed her lips to his.  
When they finally broke away for air Dallas said  
"and now we have"  
Phineas looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked completely blissed out.  
They faintly heard Ferbs bedroom door close and Ashley giggling. Dallas laughed to herself and kissed him again.  
His arms twined around her waist and she straddled his waist, her dark hair creating a curtain around their faces. They broke away and smiled at each other.  
"I love you" Dallas whispered  
"I love you to" he replied  
She got off him and he laid along the couch and patted beside him. She smiled and laid down in front of him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him.  
She smiled dreamily and clicked on the tv and scanned through the channels.  
Phineas ran his fingers lightly through her hair and murmured  
"anything good on?"  
"n- OH MY GOSH CSI MIAMI!" she squealed excitedly and put it on  
She giggled lightly when Horatio was on screen and Phineas said  
"why are you giggling at him?"  
"he's dreamy. They all are" she smiled  
"he's fifty three!" he teased  
"I don't care" she murmured "I like all the men on this show"  
"oh ouch" he teased  
She laughed and said  
"but I love you" and grabbed his hand securely in hers and brought it up slightly above her waist.  
He smiled at her and miraculously pulled her closer to him. She smiled and after the show she stood and skipped away.  
"where do you think your going!" he laughed  
"away" she giggled  
"fine"  
"fine"  
"good"  
"good"  
"so we're good?"  
"oh we're so good!" she giggled and skipped back  
"thanks for being Chad while I was Sonny" she laughed  
"no problem Sonshine" he smirked just like Chad  
"okay Chaddy" she smiled using her best Sonny smile  
She kept her smile as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.  
His arms wrapped tighter around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun in circles as they kissed.  
They pulled away and she pressed her forehead to his, still off the ground. She smirked as an idea popped into her head and she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
She started slipping slightly and she blushed and said  
"a little help?"  
He smirked at her and grabbed her thighs and pulled her back up, and kept his hands there while she kept her hands around his neck.  
She pulled him down into another kiss and kept it going until she was completely out of breath.  
She pulled away and they both took a gasping breath and she smiled mischievously and kissed him again. She took a hand off his neck and ran it down his chest. He groaned lightly into the kiss and she smiled and slipped it up under his shirt. She traced the contours of his hard chest and felt him shiver lightly and his grip on her tightened. She smirked into the kiss and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

_**YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**_

She wrapped her arms around him and before they could drift to sleep a high pitched, horrified and enraged scream came from the doorway.


End file.
